Amnesia
by Tolaya
Summary: AU;No one knew what had made the seekers to side with the decepticons. Optimus still is greatly puzzled with the mystery and hopes to reveal the unknown facts by getting his hands on one of the seekers in the commandtrine. how will they all cope when the truth is becoming known?
1. Chapter 1

Just another story at the moment gathering dust. But i will continue the work on it.:)

* * *

Prologue

It was the night time of the cycle in Vos. The ruling couple had retired to their own quarters after tending to two of their younglings. Thundercracker the Crown Prince slightly older than his brothers was busy studying literature while Skywarp, the youngest of the three by vorns played war with some of the guards watching him. The middle oldest Starscream was on an educational trip to the city state of Iacon, studying to be a medic.

The Winglord NightSun and his co-ruler SunBlaze had had a busy orn, attending diplomats from other city states all over Cybertron. It was a tiresome duty, but necessary none the less. With them, guarding the couple was their own personal guards, as well as the guards assigned the protection of their heirs. They had one final meeting before they could recharge. As Thundercracker last decacycle had reached the age of 30 vorns he would soon be of age to raise to the status of Winglord taking the charge from his creator. This meant that some changes would occur in the commanding staff and guarding ranks as well. The guards of the older Winglord would no longer be of status, solely guarding the retired ruler, and the guards protecting the heirs would suddenly have new status and new assignments guarding a ruling Winglord who had to enter the political scene and be in public view.

"As you well know we celebrated Thundercracker last decacycle." NightSun stated to the guards staying firm at attention before him.

A sigh was heard beside the Winglord "Ah yes, Our dear Thundercracker. I can't phantom our oldest being of such age already my dear." SunBlaze, the carrier of all three of their youngsters had a hard time accepting their creations growing up.

Fond smiles crept into the faceplates of every one of the guards, the co-ruler's weakness for his creations was well known, and the common opinion were that NightSun had chosen wisely in bonding with the mech, even if his own creators had disliked the choice of mate at the time. SunBlaze was LOVED by every flier in Vos, not just for his way of tending the young heirs, but also for caring for every spark he co-ruled over.

Returning to the guards NightSun harrumphed to get the full attention of the guards once more.

"Since he is soon to come of age I decided to begin the preparations of his rising to Winglord. This means a lot of changes in duties for all of you. Some gets more free time and other gets busier" At the last he let a small smile creep into his voice.

"Sunbeam and Airtracker, as the protectors of the heir and his brothers you will become their official personal guards. You are also to regard guard schedules to protect Skywarp and Starscream when he comes back, when the younger brothers are not present with Thundercracker." The Winglord looked expectantly at the two serious looking guards. The one was in pure golden and the other fiery red. They were brothers, spark-twins exactly, and he would enjoy watching how this feature affected their work. They had little knowledge of spark-twins, only a few existed all over Cybertron, and most of the sparked twins died shortly after birth. That made the couple before him very rare, being of 40 vorns of age.

Wings held proudly Sunbeam and Airtracker bowed before their Winglord, acknowledging the important duty put on their shoulders. They would not fail was the shared thought in their processors and communicated through the bond they shared.

Now that the important part of the meeting had been said and dealt with NightSun returned his focus on the changes of his own protection, talking with the guards who would soon experience their retirement from the scene and feel the confusion in the more free time this would result in. The guards lived for their Winglord, and a guard for an active lord had no free time to himself.

Soon the meeting was over and the guards left the room. The Winglord's own personal to stand outside the door, while the rest sought out their places to be. Sunbeam and Airtracker went by the library to see if the guards overlooking the heir, when they had been away was doing so properly, and to let Sunbeam take over the watch. Airtracker left to go looking for the youngster, who when playing war with the guards could practically be everywhere in the tower.

After some breems of looking loud giggling led him to a storage compartment around the corner which should have been locked. As he turned the corner a marvelous sight greeted him.

Before him were five guards standing around the obviously locked door furiously trying to get Skywarp to open the door.

Unfortunately the younger flier didn't want to obey their orders, thus making them look ridiculous. The young heir could teleport, his guards could not, and the outcome was disastrous. More often than not the guards were left without the heir in their vicinity, and if Vos hadn't been as secure as it was it could have been fatal. Even worse, the youngster tended to prank various fliers but mostly the guards were the targets, and that left a rather big number of them stressed enough to get relieve from their posts. Most preferred to guard the obnoxious Starscream or the calm and collected Thundercracker.

Airtracker loved the young flier, which was why he mostly was around the younger of their charges. Sunbeam couldn't handle the free spirit of the prankster, so he gladly watched Thundercracker or Starscream. But since Starscream went on his megacycle's long trip to Iacon with a large entourage of guards, the assignment had been evenly divided between them. Sunbeam getting the long and to Airtracker's opinion boring watch in the library and Airtracker watching the flighty Skywarp.

Taking action Airtracker joined the guards and swiftly knocked on the locked door; he didn't have to, his clearance allowed him access to override codes, but he liked to play along in the games Skywarp played.

"Who's there?" he asked the door, giving his voice a guessing tone.

He didn't hear the response, since his comm. went off at that moment signaling an alarm level 2, which meant a hostile action, had been made from outsiders against vosians.

"Skywarp get out immediately." He yelled, seriousness lacing his tone. The younger who knew the few times his guard had said anything in that tone meant business teleported beside Airtracker.

"What's it Air?" he asked the red flier who had clearly tensed.

"Don't know yet kiddo." He answered the nervous look on his charge. Sunbeam sended then his coordinates and where to meet, and Airtracker took the servo of the younger and dragged him ahead of the other guards.

Sunbeam with Thundercracker and a dozen of more guards meet them in the grand halls looking furious. NightSun and SunBlaze should have been there with them, but was nowhere to be seen. Sending his brother a questioning look he left Skywarp with the other guards. He send a feeling through their bond prodding the other, but getting nothing else than pure rage.

"Sun, what is it?" he asked when he was out of hearing range of Skywarp.

"It is Starscream." Sunbeam growled.

"What?" he uttered in shock.

"Star was attacked" Thundercracker then answered him in his calming tone latched with dread.

"And several of his guards died in the attack." Sunbeam hissed.

It had been a vicious attack. Starscream had been placed at Iaconian hospital of sparklings learning widely of the frame types residing outside Vos. He had lived at the palace of the Prime with his guards.

In the night cycle a large group of grounders had swarmed the hospital scouring the flier out, who had been on duty helping the head medic operate a young two-wheeler with severe spark-chamber injuries. The sparkling had died during the pause in the operation the attack had caused, and Starscream had suffered severe wing injuries while four of his guards being on watch outside the room had died. Fortunately the head medic had survived with only superficial injury and could close up the worst leaks the flier suffered. None the less the mood was grim. It had been many vorns since a flier last had been attacked, and worst enough that it was one of the heirs.

Airtracker now understood why the Winglord and his mate weren't present. He guessed they would be in contact with diplomats from Iacon. A crime committed against a flier was a preposterous act and they would of course command the criminals condemned the worst punishment possible.

Unbeknownst to any seeker in Vos the act against Starscream had been one among many in a genius plot against the seekers as a race. The Winglord had had a meeting with a diplomat from Kaon this very same orn, and the request the diplomat had voiced on behalf of his leader had been dismissed. No Vosians was to work for any grounder; it was the rule in Vos that all fliers were superior to the grounders occupying the rest of the planet, so it had been natural to dismiss the request for support by seekers among the guards of Kaons defenses. Even the thought of seekers protecting grounders; any flier would huff at the thought.

So as of now the plot was soon at an end, the final stage being thousands upon thousands of bombs aiming for the fliers' city state.

Cycles later the alarm went off as the first bombs reached the perimeter of Vos, the strike decimating one of the towers in the outer vicinity of the city state and soon followed by more. They slowly destroyed the once beautiful city to nothing in a few cycles, leaving dead and dying civilians all over the place.

* * *

Please Review.:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Optimus still didn't understand where they had failed those many million vorns ago. He was reminded at every fight they fought against the Decepticons, the seekers' presence at the enemy's side reawakening the memories again and again.

Thundercracker as the Heir to the throne and the title of Winglord had survived the massive attack against their city together with his brother, while their creator's had died during the fatal attacks.

The blame had later been put on the autobot senate, the coordinated attack at Starscream; which shouldn't have been possible, and the later attack on Vos raised suspicions, and while nothing actually confirmed the suspicions, the high-strung senators did nothing to deflate the accusations by denying.

Then Starscream had suddenly disappeared from Iacon, his guards too. Everyone though the flier to have returned to his own city, but an orn later he was found walking the streets outside the senate in confusion. Forgotten was his attack, who he was and what he was doing there. The only thing Optimus could do was to return him to his people, and showing his sorrow at what had happened to the seeker. The guards were never found.

Prime had then just one day awoken to the alarms ringing out around the city accompanied with the sounds of fighting.

Seekers had dominated the skies and kaonites had flooded the streets. Half of the senate was killed before any of the autobots had woken from their stupor and defended their city.

It had been a day of deep sorrow. Later the Decepticons was formed, gathering both kaonites and vosians under the same banner; Megatrons.

Sighing he returned to the present, watching the medbay and Ratchet working on the injured warriors while guiding FirstAid in how to do certain repairs. It had been a long fight this one.

The oilfield the decepticons had targeted had been the largest in the country it lay in, and the ruined buildings and materials lost would take a long time to repair. The seekers had been at their best. Thundercracker leading as always, cool and collected. The blue seeker was deadly alone but disastrous together with his brothers.

The command trine had almost succeeded in deactivating Jazz; if it hadn't been for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker jumping Skywarp and Thundercracker when they had, the saboteur would have been worst off than he was at the moment with Ratchet operating the strong lived mech. Prowl had been forced to wait outside the medbay, the look of his bonded would probably make him glitch and right now Ratchet was in no mood to fix any avoidable damage.

"A coin for your thoughts." A voice said beside him, startling him from his deeper thoughts. Beside him he found Sideswipe looking thoughtful, an act so strange on the easygoing warrior.

"Oh I'm just thinking of the past. The seekers keep troubling me." Optimus answered the red warrior.

"Ah you used to know Starscream right?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had joined the autobots vorns into the war, but almost everyone who had been aboard the Ark knew of the past Optimus had with Starscream.

"Yes. I knew him quite well and I still can't imagine what could cause him to act this aggressive. Did you know he had a medical education?" the Prime voiced, watching the surprise in the warrior.

"Medical? You are kidding me?" Sideswipe laughed. He couldn't imagine the screaming one to repair anyone, more preferably dissecting them.

"No I'm serious. That was why and how I met him. He lived at the palace of the Prime while studying grounder frames." Optimus frowned at the antics Sideswipe expressed at that.

"Well sure no medic about him right now." Sideswipe said, and Optimus felt a strange sensation when the words had been said. This talk had reinforced the feeling that something was off about the seekers.

Meanwhile on the Nemesis:

"Get your lousy frame on the berth NOW!" Starscream screeched at the sulking black and purple flier. His younger brother could be a pain in the aft.

"But whyyyy Scree?" Skywarp whined at his trineleader.

"You got a damn sheet of your wing shredded, and I don't trust Hook to repair any seeker frame properly, you KNOW that!" was the retort. Starscream snorted at the pitiful pout Skywarp cast him as he unceremonially threw himself onto the berth.

"Those blasted twins!" Skywarp scowled. "Why do they have to target us with their damned jetjudo?"

"It is the games of war _dear_ brother." Starscream singsonged as a response; he had heard the complaints countless of times.

"Still – Ow!" the flier was halted in his ranting when Starscream pinched a delicate area of the newly repaired wing. Starscream just smiled innocently at the other as he was the target of a menacing scowl.

Skywarp could keep going when he first got started on ranting.

Just then Thundercracker entered the room taking in the pathetic sight of his youngest, while Starscream vigorously tried to avoid laughing. Sighing he went to his own berth, relaxing his frame after the successful raid and the later 'enjoyable' meeting with Megatron. The tyrant always wanted more or better, no matter how well a raid went.

"We have a new target on the next raid." He told his brothers when he had their attention. His face slowly grew malicious as he saw the excitement in Skywarps eyes, the younger expectantly watching the glints in his eyes.

"We are going to take out the menaces." He said. "No more jetjudo." The last word was pronounced with venom. He had been to Hook himself at their return, Sunstreaker had managed to wreak havoc in his internals during the short time he had been onboard the blue seeker.

"Really?" Skywarp was jumping on the spot, not able to stand still while Starscream meanwhile studied his blue brother warily.

"Yes. We are going to plan a raid, purely as a decoy of the true purpose. The twins has made too much of a ruckus lately to be left alive any longer." Thundercracker felt no pity against his two nemeses; they had spoiled his plans enough times to justify deactivation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Mirage crept the corridors of the Nemesis, listening in on the various decepticons he encountered, hoping to get any Intel on the next move they would pull off.

Jazz had been severely injured in the last fight, and it was now his job to acquire the information the saboteur usually got from his trips to the enemy base.

He had guessed right when he looked inside the rec room and saw that most of the decepticons were present there more of less inebriated. He noted the absence of Megatron, Soundwave and the command trine together with the constructicons. The latter expected as the decepticon medics if they could be called medics at all, probably had been quite busy patching and repairing.

That meant his only chance at any knowledge would be the high command. The decision made he went in the direction of the command center. Megatron or any of his officers would be present there at any given time.

In the corridor leading to the entrance to the command center he was lucky to watch Thundercracker leave, a menacing scowl on his faceplate. 'So the tyrant isn't satisfied?' Mirage mussed as he passed the blue seeker.

Before the doors closed he managed to swoop inside unnoticed and saw that sure enough Megatron and Soundwave was still present.

"Do you think my plan will succeed Soundwave?" the tyrant asked the telepath.

"Plan: 65% chance to succeed if processed. Decoy: essential to succession." The telepath droned.

"Yes yes. You have persuaded me, but it better work!" Megatron growled.

"Seekers: committed to it. Incitement: revenge." Soundwave reminded the tyrant, and the smile forming on the face of the decepticon leader was one of joy.

"Ah yes. Revenge. A nice motivation." Megatron laughed.

Having heard enough Mirage left silently, tracing down the blue seeker. It sounded bad the next decepticon ploy.

Reaching the quarters of the command trine he heard murmurs on the other side of the door. He didn't dare to activate the door; instead he drew out a listening device which enhanced the sound around it, making it possible for the spy to better hear what was being said on the other side.

"…No more jetjudo." He heard Thundercracker say. As the blue seeker continued a chill ran down the spinal cord of Mirage, as Thundercracker relayed the plot to his trinemates.

'The twins. They are targeting the twins.' Mirage had no love for the brutish twins, but he was an autobot and even if the two menaces shared no love for him too he saved his recordings for Prime and Prowls audios and left the Nemesis, his duty done.

Aboard the Ark:

"It seems Megatron isn't satisfied with the success the seekers provided him." Mirage told Prime and Prowl when alone with his two commanding officers an cycle later. "He wants the disturbing element gone." He said with some dread in his voice.

Prime and Prowl watching the spy grimace waited expectantly for the next he would say.

"They are targeting the twins"

"Hmm." Was the only sound Prime emitted, clearly in thought, while Prowl silently ran his battle computer calculating the benefits of such an act.

Then the tactician spoke.

"Yes. I can see their benefits by such an act. We have almost no mech able to battle in the air, the twins strengthening our forces in their special way of engaging enemies. If they are out of the question the decepticons have almost full peace among their fliers when in battle. Our losses will be 20% greater if we lose the twins." Prowl summed up.

"Can we counter their plan in any way beyond leaving the twins at base?" Prime asked.

"If we leave them safely at base Prime, we are still losing our 20% more. There is no way of protecting them by risking any other of our warriors. We will have to counter their attempt. At least we know they are a target now. Thanks Mirage." Prowl finished, dismissing the spy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A roar of fury sounded on the battlefield at the raid which had occurred three orns later. The roar belonged to Skywarp and no one thought that the black and purple flier could pack such a voice, but the prof was obvious. The reason just as clear, the wrecked frame of a blue seeker lying in his own life fluid littering the ground, the culprit's colored gold and red. The decepticon plot had backfired severely, causing Thundercracker to become victim of both twins simultaneously. The combined attacks showed more than the Air commander could handle and his wings buckled and could no longer keep him airborne.

Starscream was calmer, no longer the screechy brat he used to be during a raid, and instead circle the air above the downed seeker, trying to defend the wreck from any autobot coming near his trinemate. He could sense the other still being alive, just offline and weakened. His HUD gave him the injuries his medical scanner detected in the other, and he inwardly cursed. Two wings needed to be totally rebuild, new canopy, almost every armor plate needed replacement, and that was only the outer damages. He sure as the pit would need a full transfusion of energon if the look of the growing pool was anything to go by. He stopped watching the list just growing, returning to his surroundings. There was nothing he could do at the moment, beyond defending the other from the air.

In the time he had taken to register the damages, Skywarp had collected himself, he was no longer cursing at the twins.

Skywarp loved his oldest brother. Thundercracker had been the only one to help him through the recovery after the devastating attack on Vos those many million vorns ago. Starscream had been a wreck, his mind destroyed by the autobots when they got him back from Iacon. Shockwave, a scientist in the decepticon ranks had been the one to heal Starscream, and to help Skywarp and his brothers to gain their strength from the attack the autobots had turned against the seekers and Vos as a whole. Skywarp had needed a whole new frame, the old one destroyed, and it would have taken him with it, if it hadn't been for the Decepticons arriving a few cycles after the attack stopped. Thundercracker had been patient during the times he had needed to relearn normal actions, such as walking, talking and flying.

The worst about the attack had been the loss of his friend Airtracker and his brother Sunbeam. The two guards hadn't been found ever. Not even their frames.

"Starscream, we got to get him!" Skywarp inquired to him, voice an edge of panicky.

"Calm Sky. We can't do anything as of now. He is still alive, just offline, which I'm glad he is. He would be in a lot of pain if he were online." Starscream tended to enter lecture mode when something required his medical knowledge, not that much did, and he wasn't allowed to use it at all among the decepticons. The few repairs he did, he did only to his two brothers and in their own quarters.

"But-"the other continued only to be rudely interrupted by a null ray shot.

"DON'T do anything stupid. They are autobots, they won't harm him, but of course I won't let them get their filthy servos on what is MINE." Starscream growled, trying to calm his flighty trinemate.

"Don't you mean mine Starscream?" a silky voice asked behind them. Turning they found the tyrant present with Soundwave.

"Sir. I didn't mean it that way. Of course yours." Starscream tried to correct his mistake.

"And how can you possible spoil my so well planned plot?" Megatron growled watching the twins whooping in the distance while trashing an unfortunate decepticon.

"I-"was the only Starscream managed to pipe before Megatrons servos lay firmly around his neck straining the energon lines lying just underneath the delicate wires.

Skywarp not caring much for the fate of Starscream, much more troubled by his oldest bleeding out on the ground addressed Megatron "Sir, Thundercracker needs help."

Megatron send the black and purple flier a dark glare. "If he isn't able to get back to base himself he isn't worthy of being a decepticon." He growled. Throwing Starscream away from his frame he turned and roared "Retreat" making it heard all over the battle field.

Slumped Skywarp followed, the ever loyal decepticon, faithful that Thundercracker somehow would return. Starscream on the other hand knew better. The autobots might repair the heavily damaged flier, but no other than a flier would be able to redo the wings. Thundercracker would be grounded indefinitely.

The autobots watched the decepticons retreat, their goal still quite alive and whooping above the still frame of the blue seeker.

Ratchet moved to the spot and gruffly sent the twins a glare silencing the two mechs efficiently. The old medic didn't take nicely to damages, and the twins were more often than not the culprits of a major part of those, intentionally and unintentionally.

"You two help me load him into my altmode" Ratchet said as he had assessed the critical wounded mech, closing leaking energon lines and checking that the spark-chamber indeed was intact. Transforming he waited for the twins to lift the seeker and carry him the short way to the ambulance. The seeker secure inside him he rushed for the Ark.

"This is going to cause troubles." Prowl voiced to Prime as he watched the medic leave with the injured decepticon.

"Maybe." Prime answered, more hopeful than before. They hadn't had any of the seekers in their care before; usually they managed to reacquire their fallen comrades from the battleground before leaving, but not this time.

Returning to the Ark Ratchet had dismissed everyone from the medbay and swiftly began reassessing the damages caused to the seekers frame from the fall and the twin's volatile way of dismembering the fliers. After setting a energon drop replenishing the lost energon in the damaged fliers lines FirstAid waited in the background ready to fetch the tools the chief medic would need and the spare parts that would be needed.

Cursing Ratchet hastily filled a datapad with the basic needs and sends the younger medic off to get the materials. He would need assistance from the crazy engineer Wheeljack he mused, looking at the damaged wings. He knew only little of the workings of seekers and had to guess many times.

It turned out that the seeker frame, while lightweight composed of an alloy stronger than the one grounder frames was made of. That would complicate the repair since every armor plate on the seeker would need replacement. Saving the issue for later he removed the armor fully from the frame, searching and checking that no new or any of the sealed energon lines had ruptured.

FirstAid soon returned and the two of them started the time consuming repair.

Joors later Prime received the final comm. from Ratchet. The seeker was repaired as much as he was able to do.

When he entered the medbay to see the seeker himself he saw the delicate frame without the armor, and was stunned. Without the armor and the wings the seeker was looking nothing like the war machine he was used to face regularly on the battlefield. Thundercracker was a lot smaller and delicate, almost fragile, like he would crumble if the prime even touched him. He saw that Ratchet had left one piece of armor on the seeker, the codpiece, and he couldn't stop wondering why that was. Shrugging he decided that it might have been one of the only armor pieces not trashed completely.

A sigh behind him awoke him from his thoughts and he faced the medic.

"He will need to stay here until he awakes from the stasis, then it is up to you what to do from there. I can't do anything for his wings, which is why I decided to remove them." The medic told him as he cleaned some of the tools used.

"I got no knowledge of how he is going to react to his capture, and I am sure his fellows are going to make a mess of this."

"It is okay. You did your best. I hope this can shed some more light on the issue with the seekers." Prime told the other, optics returning to the prone frame on the med berth.

"I had a look into his processor and CPU to make sure no damage was caused to the personality module, but I don't know seekers, and can't deduce any specific damage or codes that should not be there. But he is clean from any physical damage." The medic offered his leader.

"We have never had much socializing with the seekers at any time, only when NightSun became Winglord did Vos open to the world around them. Unfortunately it seemed too late." Sorrow latched the primes voice.


End file.
